Stop Naruto!
by aliendroid
Summary: Naruto is trying to kill Kiba, the rest of the rookie nine, team Guy, and the Sand Siblings are trying to stop him. What does Hinata have to do with all of this? Implied shounen-ai


**Okay so after writing "Dognapped" I got to thinking, I need to write another NaruHina fic. I mean I love this couple! But I have only written one fic for them, and that one is SAD! Seriously "Hinata Gives Up" is sad, at least it is supposed to be. So I decided to write a NaruHina fic that is the total opposite of it! Enjoy!**

**PLOT: Naruto is trying to kill Kiba, the rest of the rookie nine, team Guy, and the Sand Siblings are trying to stop him. What does Hinata have to do with all of this?**

**WARNING **_**Hints of Yaoi**_** WARNING**

**Rated T**

**I do NOT own Naruto. **

_**Stop Naruto!**_

It was a quiet peaceful day in Konoha. Everything was as it should be. Naruto had finally reached his goal as Hokage. Sasuke had come back to the village. The war was over. This tranquility was not long to last though. As Sasuke and Sakura sat under the shade of a tree they heard a loud pop and soon thousands of Narutos were swarming the city screaming, "Kiba where are YOU?" or "You are dead once I find you mutt!"

"Naruto," said Sakura as one of his clones rushed by her.

"What is that dobe doing?" Sasuke asked.

A clone stopped in front of them, "Where's Kiba?" it demanded.

"I don't know I haven't seen him," said Sakura. "What is going on Naruto?"

"He is so dead when we find him!" shouted the clone as it took off.

Sakura looked to Sasuke with a worried expression, Sasuke actually returned the look. They jumped up and started to run hoping to find anyone who could answer their question.

xXx Team Guy xXx

Neji, Tenten, and Lee were all practicing when they heard the loud pop and saw Naruto's clones spread out. "Is he practicing?" asked Lee.

Then they heard "Kiba where are YOU?" and "You are dead once I find you mutt!"

"I doubt it," said Tenten.

"What is going on?" asked Neji worried for his friend.

A clone stopped in front of them, "Have you seen Kiba?" They all shook their heads 'no'. "Damn! Come out mutt you can't hide forever!" The clone started to run again.

Neji, Tenten, and Lee all looked at each other their faces mirroring the others' worry. "Let's go," said Lee. The three sped off in hopes of finding an answer.

xXx Team10 xXx

Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru were all lounging on their favorite roof top when they heard the pop and saw Naruto's clones. The calls came next, "Kiba where are YOU?" and "You are dead once I find you mutt!"

They watched as a clone dropped down on the roof and asked, "Do you know where Kiba is?" The clone looked furious.

"Nope," said Ino.

"Haven't seen him," said Choji.

"To troublesome to keep track of him," said Shikamaru.

"Let one of us know if you see him," said the clone. "KIBA!" he yelled while running off.

"What did Kiba do?" asked Choji. "I haven't seen Naruto this upset in ages."

"No kidding, think we should go look," said Ino.

"Tch, troublesome," said Shikamaru but he was already getting up.

xXx Sand Siblings xXx

Kankuro, Temari, and Gaara walked into Konoha to find it in an uproar. Naruto's clones were everywhere. All of them screaming for either the location of Kiba or for Kiba's death. Jonin, Chuunin, and Genin were running around all trying to find out what was going on. A clone stopped in front of them. "Hello Gaara, sorry but the real me is presently busy right now. Oh have you seen Kiba?"

Kankuro spoke up, "We just got here."

The clone scowled, "I see. Well if you see him tell one of us, the clones I mean." The clone jumped away hollering for Kiba and cursing him loudly.

"I wonder what Kiba did?" Kankuro asked.

"Gaara-kun! Temari-san, Kankuro-san!" called Hinata as she ran up to them with Shino in tow. "HELP!" Just then Sakura, Sasuke, Sai (he was picked up along the way), Choji, Ino, Shikamaru, Tenten, Neji, and Lee arrived.

"What is going on?" asked Sakura. "Hinata do you know?"

"I need you all to help me defeat these clones!" Hinata said without explanation. "Shino and I can't handle all of them!"

"Why is Naruto after Kiba?" asked Neji.

"Um, well, you see," Hinata blushed a deep shade of crimson. "Naruto came to the training ground we were practicing at to see if I wanted to have lunch with him when Kiba-kun tripped on a rock and he um, landed, um, face first, um, in my, um…chest."

"I am going to join Naruto," said Neji turning around.

"No wait Neji-nii-san it was an accident!" called Hinata.

"You think Naruto cares about that!" they all shouted.

"But Kiba-kun doesn't see me that way," Hinata said. She looked over to Shino for some support.

"It's true," Shino said without explanation.

"It doesn't matter Hinata," said Sakura. "There is no way Naruto is going to be able to just calm down about this."

"Please!" Hinata begged. "Please help me get rid of the clones."

They all looked at each other and sighed. In the end they knew they had to help. After all having the Hokage on a jealous murderous rampage was not a good thing.

"Fine we will help," said Tenten.

"I still think we should help Naruto," said Neji.

The next several hours were spent clearing Konoha of Naruto's clones. This became increasingly difficult after the first batch because the second the first ones disappeared all the others knew what was going on. Naruto cursed under his breath as his clones were slowly vanishing. Most of them being done away with by his friends. "I will find you Kiba," Naruto said as another batch of clones vanished.

xXx Kiba xXx

All Kiba could do was hide a pray Naruto didn't find him. Sure he was a jonin. A strong capable shinobi, but he was nowhere near Naruto's level! Naruto is Hokage! The strongest shinobi in the village, probably out of all the villages. No Kiba was not going to face his doom because of a stupid rock!

xXx Konoha xXx

Gaara quickly took out several clones at once. At this point every shinobi in Konoha had an idea of what was going on and was trying desperately to help. Iruka had tried talking to one of the clones but he was dismissed with an angry gesture. Everyone had tried to reason with them before fighting them, in the end Naruto was far too angry. Even Hinata's words weren't helping. To him it sounded like she was defending Kiba. Five hours passed and finally all the clones were gone and Naruto had found Kiba.

The rookie nine, team Guy, and the sand siblings all arrived on Mount Hokage to find Naruto cornering Kiba. "Naruto calm down please it isn't like that! I would never do something like that to Hinata!" Kiba was practically begging.

"Naruto!" Hinata yelled. "Stop Naruto!"

"Listen to her dobe!" called Sasuke.

"Naruto think about what you are doing?" said Gaara.

"Though I agree with you completely right now Naruto, you need to calm down," said Neji. Everyone glared at him. He just shrugged.

Shino walked forward and sent his insects between Naruto and Kiba. Naruto spun around and glared at Shino. "Don't get in my way!"

"I will not let you kill my boyfriend," said Shino. Everyone looked at Shino with a blank stare. "Naruto I understand you are upset, so am I. But it was an accident."

Naruto's eyes narrowed, "You're going out with Kiba?' he asked.

"Yes," stated Shino.

"It's true!" called Kiba from the other side of the bugs.

"You be quiet!" hissed Naruto. Naruto looked over to Hinata and motioned for her to come over to him. She did. Reaching out and he pulled her to him and kissed her deeply. Pulling away he glared at her, "Don't let others touch you."

"Okay," said Hinata. She wrapped her arms around Naruto. "I promise I will be careful from now on."

Naruto looked at Hinata and his eyes softened, "Fine. I won't kill him."

Everyone breathed a relieved sigh except Neji. "Can I?" Gaara glared at him. "It is my job to protect Hinata-sama," Neji stated.

"I think you can forget about that in light of the situation," said Gaara. He walked over to the long haired male and whispered something in his ear. "Okay?" he asked pulling away.

Neji looked at Gaara, to the wall of insects keep Kiba safe, and back to Gaara, "Fine."

Satisfied Kiba's life wasn't in any danger Shino called his insects back. Kiba instantly ran to Shino and hid behind him, you could practically see the tail between his legs and ears pressed flat against his head. "Apologize," Shino said.

"I'm sorry Hinata for…tripping into you," Kiba said.

Naruto's eyes narrowed and his arms tightened around Hinata's waist. "Let's go Hinata," Naruto said pulling her away from the group.

Everyone watched as they went. "So maybe it would be a good idea to let everyone know not to hit on Hinata," said Choji.

"Good idea," said Ino.

"Yeah because honestly I don't think we can stop Naruto a second time," said Sakura. She was exhausted and leaning against Sasuke. "Seriously were does he get all that energy?"

Gaara chuckled, "That is what makes him, him."

Neji glared at Gaara not liking the look in the red head's eyes when he said that. It was far too soft. Then he remembered Gaara's little promise and calmed down.

"Maybe we should all get some rest," said Shikamaru.

"You are just lazy," said Temari.

Shikamaru shrugged and pulled the blonde woman to him, "True, but I have energy enough for this," he said kissing her. "Welcome back," he said pulling away.

"Thanks," she said.

"Leaving now!" they all said scattering.

xXx NaruHina xXx

Now that Naruto had cooled off he felt like crap. He just tried to kill one of his best friends because of a rock! Sighing Naruto hung his head as he sat down on his couch. Hinata walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Kiba will forgive you," she said.

"Will Shino?" Naruto asked. "I did just try to kill his lover."

Hinata smiled, "He will. He understands. The entire time we were trying to stop you he kept glaring at me." Naruto bristled at this information. Hinata quickly added, "He was just jealous he didn't mean any harm!"

Naruto sighed, "I know, sorry." He leaned back into his couch, "Man I get jealous easily."

Hinata giggled, "Yeah but that is okay." She sat on his lap and ran her hands through his blonde locks. "Because it means you love me right?"

Naruto smiled up at her, "Yeah." He reached over and pulled her down so he could kiss her. The kiss was shallow at first but Naruto quickly deepened it. Running his tongue across Hinata's bottom lips he asked for entrance, which he was granted. Their tongues danced in each others' mouth, Naruto's dominate the entire time. Naruto's hands were buried in Hinata's long midnight hair. Breaking away for air Hinata rested her forehead on Naruto's. "I love you Hinata," Naruto whispered against her lips.

"I love you too, Naruto," said Hinata.

"NARUTO!" came a loud call from outside his apartment. "You still have work to do!"

Naruto quickly made a shadow clone and sent it out to handle the angry Kakashi. Meanwhile the real him stayed in and spent the night with his Hinata.

Hinata smiled to herself, there was definitely one thing she would never stop Naruto from doing.

_The End!_

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**I hope you all liked it! Please Review!**

**Okay so the couples present if you hadn't guessed:**

**NaruHina (duh)**

**ShinoKiba (another dead giveaway)**

**NejiGaa (*wink*)**

**ShikaTema (obvious)**

**SasuSaku (gag)**


End file.
